The Race to Live
by Aysinia
Summary: It was supposed to a fun week of racing. Seven days, seven islands, no problems. Only no one ever told them that this island was infested with dinosaurs. Jurassic Park xover ON TEMP HIATUS
1. The Invitation

**The Race to Live**

**Aysinia: **I own the Firebirds, my aunt owns the Hell Raisers, and that's about it. We don't own Jurassic Park or Accele-Racers. So that ends that! Anything you'd like to add Sarah?

**Sarah: (eats a dinosaur-shaped cookie)** nope, nothing to add.

**Aysinia: (shakes her head) **LOL. Oh and this is set after the realms, everyone had rebuilt their cars and they have found Vert and put the Wheel of Power back where it belongs. Everyone is all right with each other to the point that they no longer try to kill each other. So everyone's happy, happy!

**Chapter One: The Invitation **

"Ah finally!' Anna sighs contently as she leans back in her chair lazily. It was her birthday, she was surrounded by friends and she just had a great surprise party at Auntie Gracie's Juice Hut. "No drones, no realms, no Silencerz, the Wheel's back where it belongs and we're all together. Yep, life is defiantly good." She smiles as she leans her head against Kurt's shoulder. The two of them had _finally_ made up and were now in a relationship.

"I heard that." Kurt smirks as he puts an arm around Anna's shoulders. It had been a little over a year since the realms and they had found Vert and defeated the Silencerz. They made one final trip to Hot Wheels City to put the Wheel of Power back where it belonged. And now all four of the teams were getting along at least to the point where they weren't trying to kill each other.

Sari then walks up to Anna and gives her a small box. Anna looks up at the girl in confusion.

"Open it." Sari says softly shoving the box at Anna, "It's a present for your birthday."

"Aw gee, Sari, you didn't have to..." Anna blushes as she opens the small box. In it was a chain necklace with a tooth-like pendant. Anna holds up the necklace and looks at the pendant in confusion. "What is it, a shark tooth?"

"It's an Italian horn. I got it for you while racing in Italy. It's supposed to bring good luck," Sari explains.

"Good luck hmm?" Anna smirks. She never had been the superstitious type but she puts on the necklace for nothing else but that it looks good. "I'll be sure and remember that. Thanks."

Just then an older man dressed in a tuxedo enters and goes to the counter. Auntie Gracie looks at him in confusion before going up and talking to him. The man's black shades kept his eyes hidden. And his brown hair was cut short and neat. This seemed to have been a very professional business man. What was he doing in a place like this?

"Who is that?!" Kiya asks looking at the man in suspicion. Then she turns back. No one saw him take the letters out of the inside of his suit pocket. Anna just shrugs her shoulders. Then the man left just as noiselessly as he entered.

"Odd," Sari murmurs. She had seen the letters. But what could they be?

"Hey Anna!" Anna looks up at Auntie Gracie comes over to their table. She sits four white envelopes with small black handwriting on it on the table, "That man wanted me to give you these letters." She shakes her head in confusion and as she walks away, "Though why he didn't give them to you himself I'll never…" she stops and shakes her head as she disappears into the back storage room.

Anna jerks her head back in confusion as she fans the letters out looking at each envelope carefully.

In small neatly written black ink was the name to which each note would go to:

**Annastasia Christiansen **

**Sari Sebow **

**Kurt Wylde **

**Mark Wylde **

"Not all of these are mine." Anna replies. She still wonders what they could be about. She's also curious as to why the guy didn't give them to her himself. "Here…these are ya'll." Anna says handing Sari, Kurt and Markie their letters.

Anna slides her finger through the envelope and takes out the sheet of paper. After scanning through it, she laughs sarcastically making the others look at her in confusion "You guys have gotta listen to this…

_Dear Miss Christiansen,_

_You have been chosen to participate in an exciting race through the islands of the Pacific. This grueling race takes place over a week and you'll be driving over some of the most exotic islands in the world. This is a race only for the best and you have shown that you have the skills, the nerve, and the competitiveness to make this race one of the best! If you agree to this, take your car and meet me at the Harbor of Blur Bay tomorrow at 8 pm. And don't be late!_

_I hope to see you there, _

_John Haimon"_

"You sure bout this?" Shannon asks dubiously. The others look at him in confusion. "I mean, that sounds a _lot_ like what Cousin Peter said when ya'll were invited to the World Race, from what Sari-sis said. And look where _that_ got us!"

The others wince at the reminder. Anna just shakes her head, "Nah I don't think it's like that. I mean yeah it sounds odd but I think we should go. How about you Sari?"

"No way!" Sari yelps. "Don't you remember what the World Race led to? The drones, racing realms, Silencerz, _near death!_ Who knows what will happen this time! Hell, one of the islands might contain _dinosaurs_ for all we know!"

"It's not like this guy is your cousin. And dinosaurs are extinct," Anna says shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "This might be a normal race for a change." Then she smirks knowing what she's about to say will make the silver-haired girl angry, "And since when did you become a chicken Sari?" Anna teases, and then she grins ear to ear.

Only to be bonked roughly over the head by Sari's five-inch thick book. "I'm not scared, I'm being _realistic!_ We all thought the World Race would be a _normal race!"_ Sari grumbles. "I don't want to have to hassle with some freak turn of events again that could get us near-death. I'm not even twenty-one yet! I wanna live to drink my first _legal_ beer!" Sari snaps.

"Good lord, I was only kidding … though you do have a point." Anna hisses as she rubs the bump on the back of her head, "That hurt!" She whines looking at Sari. Sari shrugs indifferently and gives her a look that clearly says 'you asked for it'. "Well I'm still gonna think about it. I mean Blur Bay is only a couple hours away from here. And trust me; if the dude seems like a maniac, I have no problems telling him adios! What about you guys?" She adds looking at Kurt and Markie.

Sari scowls. "Cousin Peter doesn't look like a maniac!" she protests before Kurt or Markie can answer. "Though, I suppose a good look at this guy wouldn't be too bad. If I sense anything _off_ or that he's not telling us something_,_ I'm backing out before I get in over my head."

"Well if ya'll are going, then I'm going." Kurt says shaking his head. He wasn't gonna let his girlfriend race by herself. Nope, there was no way.

"Eh why not?" Wylde says shrugging his shoulders. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"Don't ever say that!" Anna and Sari yelp together as they glare at Wylde angrily.

"That's what I said when Cousin Peter called us for the racing realms!" Sari reminds him angrily.

"And I said that about the World Race!" Mika says sharply. "We all know how well _that_ went!"

Then Anna glares back at Wylde, "Look I may not be superstitious, but even _I_ know that stupid phrase is cursed like hell!"

"All right, all right I take it back." Wylde grimaces as he gulps. He does not want to get Sari and Anna mad. That just would not bode well for him; both of them are like open crates TNT next to a campfire. One wrong spark and the whole situation blows up in their faces. Mika's not that bad temper-wise but still…he doesn't want anyone mad at him. Not today at least…

"So what do we do?" Kiya asks; she was slightly insulted by the fact that this guy didn't even consider them. They were _all_ great racers! Why did he just single Anna, Sari, Wylde, and Kurt out?

Sari grins. "Ya'll can cheer us on, of course," she teases. This reaffirms their suspicions that Sari has lightened up a lot since the racing realms. Dating Markie has done wonders to her self-esteem.

Kiya just smirks, "You're on."

"Well I guess I'm off." Anna says as she stands trying to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. "I gotta go give my car an overhaul if we're racing." Then she gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you guys for the party. It was awesome! See ya'll tomorrow!"

"Lata Anna!" Sari calls. She pauses. "Come to think of it, I gotta get Saboteur into shape … BYE YA'LL!" Sari says, giving Markie a kiss on the lips, causing him to blush, and then zooming out the door behind Anna.

Kurt just smirks as he gets up to put his jacket on. He tries to suppress his laughter but a small chuckle still escaped his mouth. Wylde just glares at Kurt angrily.

"What are you laughing at?!" Markie blurts out incredulously. His face was still slightly flushed.

"Nothing, little brother, nothing at all." Kurt replies grinning as he waves goodbye and leaves.

"You're lying and you know it!" Wylde yelps as he runs after Kurt so he could strangle his brother…metaphorically speaking. The others just chuckle as they watched them leave, getting ready to leave themselves. They all thought that this would be fun, a week traveling through the Pacific islands, but none of them realized that this race would put their friendships to the ultimate test…

**------------------------------------------------**

**Aysinia: **Well that's chapter one. Mmmm….I'm gonna go write chapter two now! BYE!!!

**Sarah:** hope ya'll enjoyed! Please review!


	2. And So It Begins

**The Race to Live**

**Aysinia: **AHHH! I am so sorry for the delay folks! We had brain freezes and events that have happened that have prevented us from working on the story. Well I hope you're still interested. Anyways…I own the Firebirds, Sarah owns the Hell Raisers and that's all! Everything else belongs to someone else! So go away lawyers…Sarah? Anything you would like to add?

**Sarah: **please read and review! And please enjoy!

**Chapter Two: And so it begins…**

Anna looks around sighing as she does; she leans back into her driver's seat as she looks up at the ceiling of Ecliptic. It was still the same black felt as it was ten minutes ago when she stopped staring at it. Her arms are crossed and fingers impatiently tapping against her chest. They had arrived at the harbor ten minutes early figuring that the guy was going to be here any minute. Then 8:00 comes and goes and there's still no sign of the guy. Anna sighs again as she looks back out to the bay. Waiting for this big-shot racing guy was getting old and fast! Especially since he told _them _not to be late and here _HE_ was almost an hour late. If Anna wasn't so concerned about the race, she would let the guy have it if he ever showed up.

Sighing once _again_ Anna looks around at the others. Kurt is in BattleSpec, fingers tapping on the side of his car. He was just as impatient as Anna was right now. Anna just smirks as she rolls her eyes. Some things about him never changed. Then she looks over at Markie whose leaning against the hood of Flathead Fury looking mighty perturbed. Anna doesn't even want to think about what he would do to this guy once he showed up. And Sari…well Sari was acting very unusual. She was leaning against the driver's side of her car looking utterly calm and still…except for her foot tapping against her car.

Anna shuddered as she remembered what happened the last time someone was this late and Sari was this calm. Cause she would usually be ranting, raving, screaming, cursing, and pacing. Once that guy showed up, he was immediately sent to the hospital for a week. Anna shuddered again hoping that a repeat event wouldn't happen.

Then a few minutes later just when Anna was about to give up and go home, she heard the distinctive sound of a car engine. She got out of her car and looked back at the road just as a yellow Porsche convertible drove into the bay. "About time." Anna muttered angrily as she slammed the door to her car. The man…John Haimon…appeared from the car. His silvery hair and green/blue eyes seemed familiar but Anna couldn't place a finger on it. Aw well…if it was important then she would find out later.

Sari scowls fiercely. "What the _hell_ took so long?" she demands angrily, clenching her shaking fists at her side. It would not do to kill the man who is sponsoring this race.

"A thousand and one pardons racers." He replied as he popped the trunk open and took out a card table and a huge piece of rolled up paper. Anna assumed that it was a map. "Had a meeting and it let out later then I thought it would. Takes me bout 45 minutes to drive here from downtown and traffic was terrible!" He mutters as he sets up the table.

Sari rolls her eyes as the four AcceleRacers move to stand around the table.

"Let's see…" He mutters looking across the map that was just about as big as the 4 by 4 foot table. "We're going to take a two day boat ride to the east coast of Fiji, and then you'll race across Fiji. It's like a different race across the seven different islands: Fiji, Tonga, Guam, Alofi, Vanuatu, the Hauhine Island in the Society Island archipelago and this uninhabitated island. Not in that specific order mind you. After each island, you'll take a ferry to the next island. The string of races ends with a race from Canberra to Brisbane, Australia. The winner will be determined by the person who can cross the finish line first on the most islands. Any questions?" He brings his head up and looks at the other racers.

"Yeah," Anna replies curtly, "Why the uninhabited island?"

"To test your skills off road." Haimon replies almost instantly. Anna looked at the man uncertainly. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. Like she's seen him somewhere before yet she couldn't remember. It was driving her crazy that she couldn't figure it out.

Sari frowns, peering at the uninhabited island. She taps it gently with a finger. "This island looks rather familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere before, but I'm not sure where," she tells them. "Of course, I've never been to any of these islands before, never really having a reason to go to them. But that island is _extremely_ familiar."

"Hey isn't that the so called island of the dinosaurs that was all over the news several years ago?" Anna asks gaining some indignant stares especially from Sari, Kurt and Markie. Anna just scoffs, "I read a bunch of books by the one guy—can't remember his name to save my life right now—and they were about this island full of dinosaurs created by DNA extracted from mosquitoes that were around at that time." The others that look at her wondering when she got so smart. Anna just rolls her eyes at them. "Just because I'm not Sari doesn't mean I'm stupid." She snorts indignantly as she crosses her arms and glares at everyone else.

"Nah." Haimon replied as he points to another small island. Anna quickly used the map scale to determine that it was about 80 miles north of the island they were racing on. "That's Isla Nublar…the so called dinosaur island." He scoffs, "Bunch of propaganda media bullshit if you ask me." He mutters under his breath. Then he rolls the map back up and disassembles the card table and puts both back in the trunk of his car.

"Any more questions?" He asks looking at his watch, "Your boat will be here in twenty minutes…" He starts.

"You aren't coming with us?" Kiya asks head tilled ever so slightly in confusion.

"Got a few more things to take care of." He replies as he glances at his watch again. "But don't worry I'll be there."

Sari huffs. This guy seemed extremely nervous when Anna mentioned the island of dinosaurs. Not that Sari would believe such lunacy, but still. Why would he be nervous at the mention of the island supposedly being inhabited by dinos? Sari shrugs. She'll figure it out later. For now, there's a race to get started.

"All right then. Pleasure to meet you senor," Anna said with a short nod. The man simply nodded back in appreciated and muttered a quick 'likewise' before leaving the other's to their own thoughts. Anna pushed all of the nerves and worries aside. She trusted this guy well enough. She always had doubts about people…specially given all that she had been through, but now—now was a time to just relax. It was a week in the pacific islands! What was there _not_ to be excited about? The familiar grin came over her face as she turned towards the others, "So…who else is excited eh? Don't tell me I'm the only one now?"

"Awh course not! I'm excited and I'm not even racing!" Kiya replied with her own ear to ear smile.

Anna just scoffed, "Kiya if you weren't excited about something, I'd be worried about you chica." She said ignoring the other as she stuck her tongue out at her. Kurt had merely nodded at her. He wasn't talking a lot, but you could see the excited in his eyes,

"Something bout that guy rubs me the wrong way," Sari murmurs, staring in the direction the man had gone. "Did anyone else notice that he was nervous when Anna mentioned dinos?" she asks, her eyes narrowed. Before anyone can answer, the sound of a boat horn fills the air. "We'll talk about that later. Time to start the race."

Anna merely looked off in the direction the convertible had drove off in. Yeah something was off here but she figured it wasn't much to be worried about. She wasn't getting that much of a bad vibe about him to call off the race. Course Anna _never _backed out of _anything_! She heard the boat horn and turned to see the large boat coming into the harbor. Must be their ride. Sure was high on the expensive end of things. Anna wasn't complaining of course but she never was into expensive crap save for maybe perhaps her car…but that was a different can of worms.

Ten minutes later and all the vehicles and the people were safely onbord and the boat was heading out. Anna let out a heavy breath as she watched the America soil get further and further away and could only wait to see where this little adventure would take her this time…

_**-To be continued-**_

**Aysinia: **Well that's all for now folks. Tune in next time!


End file.
